The Arrangement
by Raanah
Summary: "When there is discord among the grounder clans, they prevent battle by creating vested interest in the opposing clan. They avoid battle by coming together." As war looms, a decision is made to secure the safety of the people, to unify the Grounders and the Sky People. An arrangement that marries tribes by forcing marriage onto individuals.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day.

Yet the camp was still abuzz with nervous tension.

Bellamy barely noticed it as he walked through, lost in his thoughts. The battle had been brewing for a while now, the climax was imminent. Many, if not all, would be lost to the Grounders when they descended, but what were the alternatives?

The Grounder commander had been in talks with the Chancellor for days now but no decisions had yet been reached. The only word they'd gotten was to discreetly prepare their people for war. And so they did.

They spent their days creating makeshift weapons to supplement the arms they found in the bunker. Crude swords and spears, crafted for women and children to defend themselves against warriors who had been bred for this. Warriors who had perfected the art of crafting weapons from the earth.

They would lose.

Bellamy entered his tent and took off his shirt, battle scars riddled his skin and his eyes followed them across his body. There'd be more soon.

He rubbed his tired his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. He was exhausted. The stress and tension and labour were running him down and he didn't know how long he could go on like this. He felt some solace in the realisation that at least it would be over soon. It would happen any day now, he felt it in his gut. Either they'd attack or some horrifying compromise would be reached, damning them all to a fate worse than death.

He didn't know which would be worse.

He laid back onto his bed and closed his eyes.

Maybe the best option would be to run. Gather the camp and go forth, forging a new path for themselves away from the constant threat. But where would they go? And what horrors await them out in the world? Rather the enemy you know, right?

There had to be a better way. There had to be some kind of solution that would leave his people safe. Leave his sister safe. There just had to. Hell, he'd hand himself over in a heartbeat if it meant his sister could lead a long, happy life. But he wasn't what they wanted. He was sure they wanted peace too. They just needed to find some common ground.

Dread filled dreams of death consumed him and he tossed and turned through the night, unable to find peace. The faces of the ones they lost swam through his mind, reminding him that heartache was around the corner and there was nothing he could do to stop it. His people would be crucified.

He woke in the early hours of the morning, before the sun. The camp was silent, as his people tried to find some comfort in their dreams. He looked over the camp and wondered how long it would be before chaos ensued. There was a hill nearby, and by now he had been on earth long enough to know that the sunrise was the most beautiful thing you could see. So he made his way over and watched it silently in solitude as he tried to clear his mind and focus on his preparation for the battle ahead.

"Bells?" Clarke's voice startled him slightly, but he would never let her know that. She walked over and perched herself on the log next to him, her blonde hair shining in the morning sun. He'd never been attracted to her, but there were times he'd look at her and the blue of her eyes, or gold in her hair, would catch him by surprise and he'd be startled by the beauty. He quickly shook the thought from his mind and turned his gaze back towards the sunrise.

"It's quiet out here." He stated, more to break the silence than to engage in conversation.

"They came to a decision last night." She turned to face him and his breath caught in his chest. The look in her eye was grave, and he lost all hope at a better tomorrow.

"What is it?" He asked, he heard his voice tremble but hoped she didn't pick up on his weakness. He needed to keep up his strong façade so everyone else would be strong too.

"I don't know yet, they've called a meeting to fill us in. But it can't be good news or they would have just told us, right?" Her nerves were apparent in the tone of her voice. In his mind he agreed with her, they would have had a bonfire feast if there had been an amicable outcome. The fact that they required a meeting to discuss moving forward only meant that it would be a hard road forward.

"When?" He asked, unsure whether he wanted an answer, or whether he'd even attend. Running was always easy for him. The only reason he ever stayed to fight was because of Octavia, if she wasn't around he'd be long gone.

"Now. They're waiting for us, I just wanted to take a minute before…" Her voice trailed off as she looked down.

"Okay." He kept his gaze controlled, focused on what could be the last sunrise he'd ever see.

They waited a few minutes before walking back to the camp in silence, their thoughts running wild with prayers and strategies.

The air within the camp had changed. There was a subdued silence as campers watched them embark. A part of him hoped the outcome was better than certain death, but common sense told him that these hopes were silly.

He walked into the chamber where the council members sat in silence. The 100's own version of a council; Raven, Finn and Octavia was among them and sombre expressions littered the room.

"Take a seat." Abigail instructed, motioning towards 2 empty chairs. She waited till they were seated before continuing. "As you know, we have been in talks with the Commander of the Grounder clan to avoid a war. One that will most likely annihilate our people." Her eyes darted around the room, taking in the faces of her council. "Our people are ill prepared. They are weak. They are in an unknown land with minimal resources and even less fighting experience."

She paused, giving them a moment to think on her words. Some nodded in agreement. Others sat with stoney expressions, fidgeting as they awaited their sentencing.

"When there is discord among the grounder clans, they prevent battle by creating vested interest in the opposing clan. They avoid battle by coming together. It is an archaic law but one that may provide us with the protection we need to make it through another day. It is a step towards the permanent safety and security of our people."

Abigail hesitated before continuing. The faces in front of her carried confusion and doubt, but also hope. She looked at Bellamy, a face she'd been avoiding through her speech. His expression was hard, but revealed nothing.

"They have selected one of their leaders to come to our camp and, in essence, marry one of ours."

Gasps erupted from the members, there was a sudden, urgent buzz of whispers among the members. Abigail stood tall, confident in her decision. She raised her voice and spoke over the side conversations, demanding attention.

"Putting one of their own within our camp will create that vested interest in our survival. They will not attack our camp and risk members of their clan being killed. It is the best option-"

"To let a snake into our camp? A Spy? An Assassin? Are you insane? They'll probably kill us all one by one as we sleep! They'll probably poison us!" Kane billowed over the buzz. Heads nodded in agreement with him, cries of "Insanity!" littered the room and he continued. "This is worse than certain death! This is uncertain death! We can't trust it. We can't. This can't happen."

"But it will. You aren't understanding the bigger picture here Kane, we will have one of theirs. We'll have leverage. We'll have protection. It's not up for discussion, the decision has been made. They'll deliver the girl this evening. What I need from all of you is to ensure her safety within this camp." Abigail's word was final. Eventually they'd see how she saved them, what an asset a grounder could be if used properly. The room was silent once more as the counsel processed the information they were given.

"Who is she?" Octavia spoke up. She'd interacted with the Grounders enough to identify a few of them.

"Angelina. The commander's sister. Someone they would never put at risk." Abigail answered, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"And who will she be marrying? Are we going to vote or put out a sign-up sheet? Maybe we should have a competition, winner gets a Grounder." This time Clarke's voice broke the silence. The sarcasm was evidence of her disapproval, but sarcastic seemed to be her default setting nowadays.

"No, there won't be a vote. The decision was made. Someone in a similar position of leadership within our camp, of a similar age." She kept her eyes down as she felt Clarke's bore into her,

"Well?" Clarke paused, long enough for her mother to raise her eyes, "Who are we robbing of the opportunity to live out their lives with someone of their choosing? Who are we honouring with the task of harbouring a Grounder? Who'll be the next victim of your social experimentation? WHO IS IT!" Clarke yelled. The idea that one of her own may be married to someone who wants them all obliterated shook her.

She watched in slow motion as Abigail's eyes shifted to her left, and though she knew who was seated beside her she had to turn her head to confirm it.

"Bellamy Blake."


	2. Chapter 2

The Commander bowed her head and rubbed her temples in the solitude of her quarters. It had been a long couple of days. These incessant "talks" were just about all she could handle, if there had to be any more she would have marched her army in and just been done with it. Thankfully, she had just returned from the last one. The Sky People didn't know how lucky they were.

She didn't want a war. These Sky People were not strong, but they had weapons she couldn't dream of. Technology that could help move their people forward. Medicine to save them. She didn't want to risk her people's lives or hold them back, so she compromised and resurrected an ancient law to bring peace.

It was a truce bound by the holy union of marriage, but she doubted the Sky People would realize the sanctity of the bind. If blessed by the gods, her sister would marry one of theirs and move into their camp. By the law they could not harm her in any way and all her needs were to be met. In return, her clan would abide by the truce and allow the Sky People to live in peace.

Lexa hoped this truce would evolve into an alliance, that they would share their technology and medicine in return for information. Her clan had intimate knowledge of the earth; the lands and everything that lived on them. This should be invaluable to the Sky People. They'd lose many learning these lessons by themselves.

Her predecessor had always told her that the mark of a good commander was knowing when to burn bridges and when to build them. An alliance with the Sky People would make them the strongest tribe in the region. It came at a hefty price but it was necessary. If they were to break the truce and kill the Sky People, they would have to kill Angel too. That was the law.

The dull thud of her headache returned and she began removing her battle gear. Her people wouldn't understand at first, but this was a good idea. They had lost 300 men the Sky People in one swift motion, she couldn't allow a loss of that magnitude again. They did not show it, but they were afraid. She was afraid. She was afraid for her sister.

That girl's head was always in the clouds. She was a skilled fighter and a strong leader but she didn't have the focus necessary to commit to being a warrior. She was a village leader, a title which afforded her the freedom to do as she pleases most days. Her only responsibilities were settling disputes among the villagers and ensuring her people were taken care of; that there was enough food, water, medicine and shelter for everyone. She was their Angel.

As if the thought itself had summoned her, Angel walked into Lexa's room and flopped onto the bed.

"They say you wanted to see me? How did the negotiations go?" Angel's face carried no stress or pressure. She appeared carefree as a child, but Lexa saw the darkness in her eyes. The fear and ferocity that accompanied the threat of battle.

"Yes, I summoned you." Lexa stopped and looked at her sister.

Lexa was older by a few minutes, but those few minutes was the only time they had ever been apart. They grew up chasing each other through the evergreen, rolling meadows; climbing the tallest trees in the hot, humid jungle and picking blackberries in the warm summer sun. Eventually, Lexa grew up and was identified as the next Commander. Angelina never did. But she was seldom far from Lexa's side. And whenever she was on her own, Lexa instinctively knew where to find her. She would be in the trees, singing lullabies to the birds because they always sang for us. Or playing with the village children in the fields while their parents looked on from the farms. Lexa just knew.

So this evening, when Lexa returned from the negotiations. She instructed her second to go to the store house and get Angel from the attic, where she had recently found a litter of kittens. Angel was somewhat immature in her ways but her strength always came through when she needed it. She would need it now.

"The Sky People don't want a war. They don't feel like they'd stand a chance against our armies." Lexa began, her eyes trained on her sister's solemn face. "We offered them the Truce of the Sacrament. Bound by Holy Union… I think it's the best solution. That we could gain a lot, but it would mean…" Lexa pulled her eyes away from her sister's and focused on the ground as she prepared to hand out her sister's sentence. The pause took longer than Lexa had planned and at some point, her eyes began misting and her throat grew tight.

"I am to marry into the Sky Clan." Angel found the words Lexa couldn't manage to extract.

"I'm sorry Angel." A single tear dropped from Lexa's eyelid and spilled down her cheek as she looked back at her sister. Angel's face carried no expression, she just stared ahead as she examined her fate.

"It's for the best Lexa. Don't apologize. I will be safe. Our people will be safe." Angel offered Lexa a small smile which Lexa accepted gladly. "When do I leave?" Angel asked as she started fidgeting with the hem of her skirt.

"Tomorrow at dusk. The Sky People want to discuss the truce with their people. We will have to rush your preparation tomorrow to be done in time, but I have sent word to the seamstress to have a garment made. Our priest has been summoned and he will be here by midday and the women are preparing a feast, we will need to break bread with the Sky People after." Lexa stood and made her way to the window. Angel seemed to be lost in thought, probably deciding who will feed her kittens when she is away. Lexa couldn't bear looking at her, knowing that they would be separated soon was too much for her to bear.

"Can I visit you after?" Angel asked, her naivety evident for the first time this evening. Lexa spun on her heels and faced Angel, a sudden urgency in her tone that scared her sister.

"Angel, I need you to be strong. To look after yourself. To do what you need to do to survive. You will be his wife and by our laws, that means your first priority is him. He is your family now. But if you feel threatened, if you feel abused in any way, I want you to come back. You are welcome here any time. For any reason. If they hurt you, I will seek them out and flay them alive." Lexa pulled Angel into a hug and almost fell apart. She knew she needed to be strong for her sister now, but the thought of sending her out to live among the enemy almost broke her.

"I will Lexa, don't worry about me. I can take care of myself." Angel tried her best to reassure her sister but the fear inside her was growing rapidly. She knew that if she showed so much as a shred, her sister would break. So she decided to pretend that this was an adventure and plastered a smile on her face. "So, is he cute? My betrothed? What's he like?" Angel smiled at Lexa, and Lexa accepted the reprieve from the seriousness of the situation, feeling slightly better about sending her sister into the lion's den.

They spent the rest of the evening giggling like little girls, talking about love and marriage. Lexa didn't know this Bellamy, but her people said he was strong and a leader among his people. She hoped he'd be a good husband to her sister, that he'd protect her from his people and hers. That he'd grow to love her. And as she fell asleep, she prayed.

She prayed for the union to be blessed.

She prayed for her sister's safety.

She prayed that her sister would be loved.

She prayed that she wouldn't have to kill them all.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It's the Wedding! For an idea of what I envision for the outfits, check out the Pinterest Board I created for the story here: farhaanah/arrangement-outfits/

It was as though he earth had fallen on him. It took a moment for him to realize what had happened but when he did, it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"I'm sorry, what?" He looked at Abigail incredulously. He almost started laughing but the look in Abigail's eye stopped him. He looked around the room. Every face was pointed at him. Some relieved, some confused and some fearful. "You're joking right?"

"I'm afraid not. You will marry the girl and, in essence, join our tribes." Abigail was stern in her response. Not so much as a hint of humor.

"When you say 'marry'…" Bellamy started but Abigail cut him off.

"The whole song and dance. They're bringing a priest to perform the union. You will promise to love, cherish and obey, or whatever they do out here, and she will live with you. The ceremony will begin at dusk and we will eat with them afterwards. But Bellamy, you need to watch her. She is the commander's sister and will probably deliver information whenever she can. You need to make sure she is never out of your sight."

"So I'm just a glorified prison guard?" He asked, a hint of panic in his voice.

"In a way, yes. We have committed to taking care of her, and we will, but we will need to limit her access to areas of the camp, as well as outside our walls." Abigail moved on to discussing strategy, how to keep their guest in line, but Bellamy's mind was running.

Marriage was kind of a big deal to him, he always hoped he'd find a girl, fall in love and eventually settle down. This felt wrong, like he was being trapped somehow. He was young, far too young to be tied down to some grounder chick. He started hyperventilating. The room seemed to be closing in on him. All the faces, watching him, were making him tense. He needed air. He stood up and walked out, stopping Abigail's speech mid-sentence. Clarke rose to follow him and caught her mother's pleading eye. She offered a nod in agreement and followed Bellamy out. She couldn't believe this was happening, but at the same time she was glad that no blood needed to be shed to guarantee their safety, it was a much better outcome than they had hoped for and all it would require was a little sacrifice.

"Bells!" She yelled and he stopped and turned to face her. He was clearly freaking out.

"I can't do this. I can't promise those things to her. It's crazy!" He started yelling. "Why would they do this? How does this benefit the Grounders at all?!" He was somewhat hysterical and attracting the attention of the rest of their camp.

"Bells. Breathe." Clarke instructed and he started taking deep, long breaths. "This is a good thing. We don't have to fight. Our people don't have to fight. We'll just take this girl in and see what happens." She reasoned.

Bellamy started nodding. He found his breath and calmed himself. The situation was laughable but it was much better than any other outcome they expected. If he did this, they would be safe. He just had to give up his freedom. And _hers_.

"Yeah… Yeah… I'll just go through the formalities… It's not like it's the end of the world, right?" He started smiling despite himself. He was going to get married. To a grounder. Tonight. It was ridiculous. They couldn't actually expect him to be a husband. It was just a formality. To ensure the future of their people, the weight of the situation was lifting.

Suddenly, everything was ok.

His people were safe.

His sister was safe.

He just had to watch the Grounder.

And everything would be okay.

"Ok. I guess I have a wedding to prepare for. Should probably clean up the tent." He smiled and Clarke smiled back. They had fought for peace for so long, it seemed a miracle that they finally got it. The feeling of being at peace was euphoric. They walked back into the council meeting and took their seats. All eyes were on him as he sat there smiling to himself.

The rest of the day seemed to fly past. Everyone in the camp was briefed, some found it funny and joked but others were fearful and lashed out. They prepared the camp and Bellamy was shown to his new quarters: one of the small, wooden, cabin-like structures that had recently been built to house the people that came down with the Ark. The cabin consisted of a bedroom, a bathroom and a kitchen. The appliances, plumbing, furniture and décor had all come from the wreckage and functioned reasonably well, despite their limitations on earth.

Before he knew it, dusk was falling and the Grounder clan was making their way towards Camp Jaha. First, their elders entered and called upon the council members. They decided that the ceremony would be held just outside the walls of the camp and began covering the area in bright, yellow daisies.

The grounders had obviously prepared for the occasion. They were dressed in an array of splendidly coloured garments, splattered with jewels. Many members of his own clan hadn't even bothered bathing today. It was a little embarrassing.

When every inch of ground was covered, they instructed everyone present, Grounder and Sky folk alike, to form a circle around them. The Grounders immediately complied, forming a half circle on one side of the elders. The Sky People were a little hesitant but eventually moved. The circle was broken where the two clans met, the priest noticed and he hoped this was not a bad omen.

When the circle was formed, the elders went to join it and left the priest in the centre. The sun was just about to set and the sky was ablaze with colour. Purple and gold hues ran together to give them a stunning backdrop. Bellamy was asked to join the priest and he complied, reminding himself that this wasn't real.

He had bathed, shaved and attempted to style his hair for the occasion. Abigail had brought him a white shirt, black slacks and some formal looking shoes, but he didn't even bother tucking the shirt in. They were in a jungle for heaven's sake!

He stood there, slightly nervous, waiting for his charge. Around him, everyone was silent. It seemed like forever but eventually a group of Grounder women began singing and the crowd in front of him parted to reveal two women making their way towards them.

He recognized Lexa, though she wasn't wearing her usual dark garb. Instead she wore a long, light blue dress and draped herself in golden jewelry. Her hair was loosely braided, threaded with shiny ribbons. She glowed in the light of dusk but her expression was dark, tormented. His eyes shifted to the woman on Lexa's arm.

She was beautiful.

Her face almost mirrored Lexa's. The same big, blue eyes and sharp features. The differences were subtle, but you could see them immediately; Angelina's lips were thicker, her cheekbones slightly higher, and her hair was much darker as it hung from a flower crown in loose curls down her slender waist.

She wore a white dress that flowed as she walked, detailed with tiny, white beads that sparkled in the setting sunlight. It looked as though it was held together with satin ribbons.

He began tucking his shirt in, suddenly embarrassed at his lack of effort, and by the time he looked back up, she was standing in front of him. Even more beautiful.

Her features were tainted with emotion, he saw the worry and sadness play across them as the ceremony progressed.

Once the union was blessed, they were asked to recite vows, though he barely remembered what they were, and then their hands were bound together as they walked around the circle reciting a prayer.

She faced the ground the entire time.

By the time it ended, it was dark and torches were lit as they moved towards the camp.

The Grounder women had prepared a feast and soon the tables were laden with platters of succulent roasted beef and boar with golden roasted potatoes and an array of brightly coloured vegetables. Trays of freshly baked bread and cheese were passed around with heavy jugs of wine and moonshine.

The Sky People sat in groups to one end of the camp and the grounders sat together at the other. In the middle, Angel and Bellamy ate silently.

She hadn't said a word and he wasn't going to. He felt pity for her, that she'd be leaving her life for this but he didn't want her getting the wrong idea. This was an arrangement, not a marriage.

Eventually, the meal was done and it was time to say goodbye to their guests.

Angel held her sister for a long time, though she did not allow a single tear to escape her eyes. She needed to be strong. So she said her goodbyes at the gate and watched them walk away, back to the only home she'd ever known. She stood there for a while after they left, weighing out her options.

Bellamy watched her from a distance. This whole experience had been such a trip, in fact, it would have been his idea of the perfect wedding if it had been real. The thought that it had been wasted on this façade saddened him slightly, so he took a swig of his moonshine.

"Bellamy, how are you feeling?" Abigail's voice caught him by surprise.

"Good, I think." He smiled at her before continuing, "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do now."

"Well, show her to her new home and then just follow the plan. Keep an eye on her. You should probably start now, she looks like she wants to run." Abigail gestured towards Angelina before turning around and joining Kane at his table.

Bellamy began making his way towards his bride, stopping to joke with a few of the guys. Most of the 100 thought this arrangement was hilarious, he received a few pats on the back on account of how hot his wife was but no one seemed to take it seriously at all.

"Hey…" He greeted as he approached her. He noticed her shiver slightly and mentally kicked himself for not bringing a jacket. She turned to him and offered him a brief, polite smile. He was very handsome. In a tall, brooding kind of way. He seemed damaged, too old for his years. Like he'd lived through more than what he was meant for. She supposed her people had something to do with that and guilt flooded her.

"I think your clan left your things at the cabin. I'll show you where it is, you'll be staying there-"

"With you?" She cut him off as a blush rose to her cheeks. He didn't want her getting too attached to him, chances are that this wasn't going to end well.

"We'll see."

He led her to the cabin and showed her where her things were. She travelled light, he was a little surprised.

"Cool. If you need anything just come find me." She nodded and began asking him something but he was walking out the door.

She made her way to the window and watched him join a group of people, laughing and drinking. She stood there for a while, watching him. Till he got up and followed some girl to her tent.

And finally, she let herself be weak and she cried till sleep embraced her with its comforting arms.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Maighdean Mhara, this is for you.

She awoke the next morning with the weight of the world on her heart. Her first wedded night was spent alone while her husband was with another. She was among enemies and her loved ones were unreachable.

She felt a mess. The paint on her face had smeared and her hair had tangled while she buried her face in the pillows of her bridal bed. So, she allowed herself a few minutes of misery before she pulled herself together and went to find the washroom.

Once she had bathed, she dressed herself in a simple tank top and pants. She threw on her boots and readied herself to face the outside world. As she stepped up to the door, she took a deep breath and steadied her shaking hand upon the knob. Just as a knock erupted from the other side.

She took a step back, startled as the door slowly opened and her husband stepped inside.

"Good Morning…" He eyed her awkwardly. He wore a dark t-shirt that clung to his body in all the right places, she noticed and smiled despite herself. He seemed to accept the smile as a greeting.

"I brought you some food. Not sure what you like so I just brought a bit of everything." He held out the plate and she accepted it, briefly brushing his fingers in the process. His quick intake of breath startled her and she almost dropped the plate, so she set it down on the table and gestured for him to sit.

He obliged, intrigued. He hadn't planned on staying, there were matters he needed to attend to. But this was a confusing relationship and he wasn't sure what the dynamic was supposed to be.

"Eat with me." She stared him right in the eye. It was unnerving, though it filled him with a nervous excitement he'd never experienced before. She was exotically beautiful, with her black hair, tanned skin and big, blue eyes. It confused him. Under normal circumstances, he would have tried to get in her bed. But they were technically married, and technically enemies. This wasn't real and making it seem like it was would just make things difficult. But she was stuck here in his camp alone, and he felt bad for her. So he ate in silence as she carefully eyed him.

"I need to go to my village. There are things I need to do. I will be back by nightfall." Her voice broke the silence and he thought he heard it shake slightly, but her eyes were unwaveringly strong so he must have imagined it.

He had his own duties to fulfill, but he was supposed to limit her movements. He couldn't let her go by herself, and sending guards with her seemed hostile. The truce was still too new to test.

"I'll go with you. A walk would do me good." His eyes rose to meet hers and they silently agreed. "We'll leave after breakfast."

They finished their meal in silence, tensely at first but as comfort crept in, they relaxed in each other's presence.

The village was an hour's walk from camp. He took a handgun, just in case.

"We are married but we don't know each other. It's strange." They walked in silence, but it became deafening so she broke it. "I am Angelina, sister of the commander. I am a leader in the region, so I will need to return to the village to uphold my responsibilities."

"Is that why we're going?"

"Yes. We trade with the surrounding villages. I need to decide what we are sending."

He was impressed, and surprised by the knowledge of established trade routes in the area. This could help them when this truce eventually broke down. He realized that this union could actually be beneficial.

"I'm Bellamy Blake. I have a sister too, Octavia. I led the initial colony and now I lead troops."

"Bellamy…" she repeated. It sounded like the smell of the flowers in the summer sun. Strong, but sweet. "You lead warriors." She concluded.

"I guess. It's a little different."

They entered the village and made their way to the longhouse, where she had previously lived. Eyes followed them everywhere, it made Bellamy uncomfortable but he felt a sense of protection.

"My sister is here. She moves from village to village but she will be residing here for a while following our union. Just in case…" she trailed off as they entered the building.

Guards bowed their heads as they walked past, hands trained on their swords. Angelina nodded in greeting, but also to assure them that he wasn't a threat.

Lexa ran to greet her sister and held her tightly. Their first night apart had been difficult. Though Lexa was exhausted by the stresses of the day, she was unable to sleep due to the worry that her sister may be strung up in the Sky Clan camp. Seeing her brought relief. She seemed fine, in good health. But her eyes held a sadness that she couldn't ignore.

Lexa started speaking in their native tongue but Angelina stopped her.

"Can we speak in English?" Angelina requested, noticing Bellamy's discomfort.

"Why?" Lexa asked, staring at him.

"I want him to understand." Angelina responded, glancing at him as she spoke. "I'm fine, I've been treated well." She answered the question he didn't understand.

"If that changes I will know, and there will be hell to pay." Lexa warned, staring at him with fire in her eyes.

"It won't." Angelina seemed so sure of her answer. It scared him slightly, because he knew that this was not going to end well. That eventually he'd have to break their agreement and defend his people.

He couldn't tell whether she was pretending or if she believed this marriage would work out. In his mind, he knew that there was no way she could be serious about it. But something about her made him question whether she foresaw the same ending to their relationship as he did. The thought scared him to death.

Bellamy suddenly felt constricted, he needed air, so he politely excused himself and went outside.

He surveyed the village, it seemed fairly large. There was a heavy military presence, he assumed because Lexa was there. The longhouse was in the middle of the village, near the square. He watched a group of children play there for a while, till Angelina came out with a large bag.

"I'll take that." He offered, extending his hand.

Angelina eyed him suspiciously, but begrudgingly obliged and handed him the bag. It was heavy and she wasn't looking forward to carrying it.

"It's some of my things. Hunting gear, things to cook with, stuff they wouldn't let me bring at the time of the wedding." She explained, suddenly embarrassed.

"It's okay, take everything you need." He said, seeing her face redden.

"I'll show you the village. I need to see some of the traders. All my responsibilities here will hold, but Lexa will deal with disputes in the area until we are settled."

Bellamy nodded, understanding her role in the community. As they walked from building to building, he paid special attention to the layout of the village.

Surrounding the square, there were a few community buildings, where people traded goods. Surrounding those were the homes of the villagers and on the outskirts were a few farms and a barracks, which housed the Warriors that guarded the village.

"One more stop and we can leave." Angelina declared, pulling him from his strategic thoughts.

He followed her to the storehouse, and watched in wonder as she climbed up the crates to the rafters and disappeared into the attic.

"Are you okay?" He yelled, unsure of what exactly was happening.

"Yes, I'm coming down." She emerged a few moments later, carrying a tiny, tortoiseshell kitten. "There was a litter up there, the mother moved the others but he was the runt. Can he come with us?" She asked in a small, desperate voice, a childlike hope shining in her eyes.

It shocked him, he expected her to maintain the hard, strong facade she had in place. To play the game as he was.

It was the first time she asked him something instead of stating what she wanted, it threw him off.

"I dunno... The camp isn't exactly pet friendly..." The sudden sadness that flashed across her face was enough for him to stop in his tracks. "But I suppose we can bring him."

He saw the sorrow replaced with sublime joy in an instant. She Jumped forth and threw her free arm around him, smiling from ear to ear and he felt proud to be responsible for that smile. He basked in it for a moment before reminding himself that he couldn't get attached, so he broke their embrace, steadied his emotions, laid his hands on her shoulders and looked her right in the eye.

"You know this isn't real right? We're technically married but I'm not your husband. So if you want the cat, take it. Lord knows I do whatever I want." He watched her struggle internally, deciding how to respond. She was so transparent, every emotion she felt played across her face.

Eventually she brought her eyes back to his and slowly responded, her voice shaking.

"This may not be real to you. I see that, I know you can't see yourself as my husband. That's ok, I understand it. But you need to understand that this has to be real to me. I need to see myself as your wife. Otherwise my home, my family, my friends, my whole life was sacrificed for nothing. I cannot return to my people, it will end the truce and many will die. So do whatever you want to do, be whatever you want to be. I don't need you to be a husband in order to be a wife." She pulled herself free and began walking towards the camp.

He stood for a moment, wrapping his mind around her words, before following her home in silence.

A/N: This chapter feels short, and I apologise. Please review and let me know what you think. I really do appreciate constructive criticism. The next chapter will be longer.


	5. Chapter 4 - Addendum

Chapter 4 – Addendum

A/N – The last chapter came out shorter than it felt while I was writing it. After my fourth re-read, trying to figure out where all the words went, I decided to post an addendum. This is not Chapter 5 – this is simply some insight to Bellamy's mindset surrounding the marriage after the trip to the village. Danke and Enjoy!

* * *

The trip back to the camp was silent. While he had nothing left to say to his wife at this point, his mind screamed a million thoughts at him as he reflected on their last exchange.

She wasn't going anywhere.

He wasn't prepared for her to stay.

His mind twisted around her words, searching for an escape from his predicament, but he hit a wall at every turn. The politics were too complicated, and he felt the weight of the world settle solidly on his shoulders.

She was beautiful, he gave her that. And she was strong. But she wasn't ready for this and he couldn't help but feel pity towards her for the life that was suddenly thrust upon her. Her sweet innocence was already tainted by the harsh façade she was constantly draped in. He saw a glimpse of her true self today, when she held that cat, and he wondered whether that person would ever be free again or if this would kill her, both figuratively and literally.

Let's face it, his chances of making it out of this were slim but hers were even worse. He had the home ground advantage, surrounded by his people. She was all alone. The moment this illusion of peace is broken, she'd be trapped. There was no way out of this for her so why was she trying so hard to keep it up? Why not take the opportunity he presented her today and run?

Because her sweet naiveté wouldn't allow her to let people die when she could prevent it.

Because she's a self-sacrificing idiot who can't face a simple reality, that this whole arrangement was nothing more than a political ploy to buy time before the inevitable war between their people.

Because, despite the facts, she wants everyone to live happily ever after.

He was getting angrier with every step he took. Angry that their people had put them in this situation. Angry at her dumb hope that everything would work out. Angry that she was going to keep up this act and 'be a wife', despite his refusal to participate.

He owed it to his people to help them find a way to overcome this enemy. But what did he owe his wife? The word "nothing" sprang into his mind, but empathy countered, arguing that she didn't have anyone else. That she was just a girl, trapped in an obstacle ridden dilemma she couldn't escape from without hurting people. Just like him.

Slowly, his anger dissipated and was replaced with a steadily pulsating guilt.

She didn't deserve this.

He ran his hands over his face and through his hair in frustration.

He felt obligation pressing on his chest, constricting him. She was his responsibility.

This world was a harsh one and people did what they had to in order to survive, and they were nothing more than glorified pawns in the power struggle between their people.

And they were in this together.

Realization dawned on him, their fates rested in each other's palms. Each move he made had consequences now, consequences that bode ill for her, for him and for everyone they knew.

What did this mean for him? What was he supposed to do?

He had to keep her safe, that much was clear. If anyone so much as laid a finger on her, Lexa would kill them all. Probably with her own, bare hands. He needed to protect her to keep the war at bay. And he needed to protect her to soothe his conscience, to help her get through this.

He also had to make sure his people had the tools they needed to survive when the war came, he had to gather intel for them. It would be difficult but these trips would help, and if her behavior today was anything to go by, she'd protect him too.

It seemed easy enough in theory, but he wasn't naïve enough to believe it'd be that easy in practice. At least he had some semblance of a plan now though.

He sighed, trying to get rid of some of the thoughts and feelings that filled every inch of his being, and looked up.

She walked ahead of him, and he took a moment to admire the view from behind.

Perhaps being her husband would be fun. He smiled to himself as he looked back down, noticing for the first time that his steps fell solidly in her footprints.


	6. Chapter 5

He walked around camp without really seeing anything anymore. She'd been keeping an eye on him since the wedding day and it seemed as though he was just floating, unsure of what to do or say.

Sure, he grabbed a few drinks with rest of them when the sun went down and slept in whichever tent was most convenient but first thing every morning, he returned to his wife's door with a meal. She watched him enter the dwelling, and she counted the minutes till he escaped. He was never there very long.

She grew curious. Curious about this woman who hid in that cabin, who lurked behind closed doors. She wanted to know why. Why come here if only to hide yourself away from us?

So, she made her way to him one morning as he emerged from a girl's tent and made his way to gather food for his wife, as if on autopilot.

"Hey, how are you doing?" She asked, walking up to him and stopping closer than intended.

"I'm fine, I think," he smiled, looking up from the plate he held in his hands, "and you?"

"I'm good. Everything is good. I just noticed you've been quiet lately…" her voice trailed off, prompting him to respond.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to adjust I guess."

"You seem to be trying real hard." She responded a little too aggressively, eyeing the brunette whose tent he'd spent the night in.

He looked down, slightly ashamed at his behavior and shook his head, convincing himself that he has nothing to be ashamed about while missing the blush that crept into her cheeks.

"What am I supposed to do?" He paused, waiting for an answer, but her sympathetic glare was all he got. "I don't know what to do. So I watch her and I make sure she's okay. Beyond that, I owe no one anything and I'll live my life the way I want." He turned away from her, ready to walk away but she grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Bellamy wait…" Her voice cried out and his eyes fell to her hand on his bare arm. "Whatever you decide, I have your back. Whatever you need, I'm here."

"I don't know what I need." Her hand didn't move, its warmth was comforting.

"We can figure it out together." She whispered, as his eyes rose to meet hers. He saw something shift in them, a swirl of something more than just empathy.

"Clarke-"

"Bells!" Octavia's voice rang out, cutting through his thoughts. Clarkes hand dropped from his arm as his sister made her way towards them. "Hey," she greeted Clarke, who smiled in response.

"O, you okay?" Bellamy asked. Clarke felt his attention shift away from her and was surprised at the feeling that moved in when it left.

"I'm fine but I wanted to go with you to Angelina this morning." Octavia responded, glancing at Clarke.

"Why?" Bellamy questioned. Octavia had a soft spot for Grounders and he really didn't want her getting too attached to this one, he didn't want her heart breaking when it went sour.

"Because I want to. I can either go with you or go by myself later, it's up to you." Octavia had made up her mind.

"Fine. Come on." He budged, at least if he were there he could monitor things. His eyes darted to Clarkes for a moment before he turned to leave once more.

"You know what, I'll come too." Clarke interjected as she began walking towards the cabin with Bellamy and Octavia.

The cabin was near but the walk felt endless. Clarke second guessed her decision to come along, she would have liked to pretend this woman didn't exist but she couldn't ignore the way Bellamy was acting, the way he floated around looking for answers. She could see this arrangement was troubling him, she could see his fear and confusion and it hurt to see him this way. She just wanted to make it better.

For a moment there she felt something, a warmth that radiated through her when he looked into her eyes. It had taken her by surprise, she'd never seen him that way before. Not before he was promised to another. His vows hadn't stopped him from screwing around though, he was going through girls faster than he went through clothes and everyone knew it. But she'd never be one of those girls. She wanted more, she realized with a jolt.

She glanced at him, eyeing the troubled expression on his face. She wanted to be able to take it away.

They walked up to the cabin and Bellamy knocked at the door. After a few seconds it opened, revealing his wife in all her glory.

Her big, blue eyes were lined with kohl, and to accentuate them even more, she wore a summery blue dress. Her hair hung in loose curls at her waist and she waved them in with a smile.

Clarke felt her heart drop a little, there was no way Bellamy Blake would refuse this woman. He was known to exhibit dog-like behavior and she was gorgeous. Suddenly aware of her unbrushed hair and bulky clothing, Clarke felt uncomfortable.

"Angelina, this is Clarke and my sister Octavia." Bellamy introduced. He noticed his wife's eyes light up at the sight of the two women. He imagined she got lonely in that cabin, all by herself. He felt bad that she was cut off from the rest of the world, but what was the alternative? Anyone she became close with would become a target when the shit hit the fan? He couldn't risk it.

Angelina smiled shyly at the girls, unsure of what to say. Octavia took this as her cue and began asking Angelina questions about Earth. She pulled Angelina over to the table, and they sat and chatted comfortably but every now and then, Angelina would look over at Bellamy as though she was looking for his approval, and he'd throw her a smile to set her at ease.

Clarke was intrigued by this dynamic. He had just said that he owed her nothing and that he was just making sure she was okay, but then why did it seem like there was something between them? Why does he give Angelina this false sense of hope? Sensing the tension in the air, he quietly explained; "I feel bad for her."

"She seems fine." Clarke stated, looking over at Angelina. She felt a quiet resentment towards his wife. For the person stripping him of his freedom.

"I'm sure she is. But I need to look out for her. And keep an eye on her."

"I get that." Clarke turned to face him, her eyes on fire. "But what about you? Who's looking out for you?"

The question had undertones he didn't quite know how to respond to. He had noticed a change in the way Clarke engaged with him. She was more interactive, more interested. Something between them had changed, though he wasn't sure when, but it was apparent from the moment she had come to speak with him this morning.

He glanced over at Angelina and gave her a small smile, before turning to face the intensity in Clarke's eyes.

"Are you offering?" He said, a half-smile fixed upon his face. She moved to stand beside him, a little too close.

A part of him was joking, trying to ease the intensity of the conversation. But another, much larger part of him wanted to know what she'd say. He flirted freely with most girls, telling them exactly what they wanted to hear but it was mostly talk and after they'd had their way with him, they'd move on. This felt different, there was nothing playful in her approach and he couldn't help but wonder whether he was dreaming this whole thing up. Maybe she really did just want to be his friend right now.

As though she could read his mind, she gave him a playful side shove and murmured, "I'm here for you Bell, come to me any time."

She looked up at him, in time to see him throwing Angelina another of those smiles. She almost thought he didn't hear her but as she turned to walk away, slightly disheartened, she heard his voice.

"I may just take you up on that."

And she smiled to herself as she left his wife's home.

* * *

A/N: Soooooo… this is going way differently than I planned… Both times I planned it... I'm just going to write and see where it ends up. Please review if you have a moment, I have no clue what I'm doing so input will be appreciated.


End file.
